Star Crossed Love
by GWFreak315
Summary: Mary-Sue. Done before, but with a new twist. Romeo and Juliet: Lord of the Rings style. Oh, and did I mention that Aragorn is playing matchmaker? R
1. Prologue

Hey guys. Yeah, I know, I should finish my other story **gasps** but I had this idea and I decided that I would write it all out.  
  
This is a Mary-Sue, for all you Mary-Sue haters. If you don't like Mary- Sue's, don't read them. No skin off my back if you don't like them.  
  
Now, I know this has been done before. Basically, what I'm doing is Romeo and Juliet: Lord of the Rings style. I'm not sure how many have done it, and I don't think I've actually read any that have done it, but I know I've heard of them. However, mine will be original, I promise ^_^! Hm, I think the storyline would be explainable. The setting is two years after the War of the Ring. Obviously, this is a Legolas romance, because I love him! So, yeah, here we go!  
  
I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! TOLKIEN DOES! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER ENORATH AND HIS FAMILY, AS WELL AS LITHIRIEL! NO SUING!  
  
**Oh, and note to all the die hard Lord of the Rings fans who know every bit of history and stuff, I know that technically, the heirs of Elros (Elrond's only brother) became the Kings of Numenor, Arnor, and Gondor, and that Elros chose mortality, but, for the sake of this story, let's say he had another son, okaysies! And that son chose the elven way of life and formed a mighty household! If you're upset with that, so what, don't read my story ^_^V. Peace.**  
  
Prologue  
  
You would think that being elves, no two families would have enmity between them. You would think that everything would be peaches and cream with all the families of the elven race. You would be wrong.  
  
For nearly three thousand years, there has been a clash between the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, and a the house of Elros, brother to Elrond. None remembered what had started or who, indeed, since Elros himself chose mortality and had long since died, and Thranduil had been but a youngling. However, all knew that there was a bitter rivalry between the two houses.  
  
Now, all the two houses no are anger and bitterness towards the other. Squabbles had broken out between the two over the centuries, fortunately nothing big. They were, after all, elves, who did not let emotions rule their lives.  
  
The line of Thranduil were all pale and beautiful, with icy blue eyes and the perfect figure. Currently, Legolas, the only son of Thranduil*, had returned from the War a hero, now looks for a wife. He and his two cousins, Braetac and Malfanyon, are worshipped by the people of Mirkwood, and are fair and kind people.  
  
The line of Elros are the same as Elrond's: dark beauty that, after the death of Arwen Undomiel, is never again seen in Middle Earth. The eldest daughter of Enorath, son of Elros, head of his house, is in looks similar to Arwen. Black hair and warm blue eyes, they could pass for twins, though they are only second cousins. Lithiriel is the beauty of her house.  
  
Now that Aragorn is King, and peace is finally in the land of Middle Earth, the two families are constantly at each other's throats, though neither dared to take it any farther than street scuffles. However, it has come to the attention of King Aragorn, and though he feels for his wife's family, he does not like seeing Legolas go home to stress when he has done such a great thing. So, he decides to play match-maker.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that that seems like merely a summary extended, and in truth, kinda is, I wanted to put something out there so you all could become familiar with it. I've all ready got the first chapter written, but I would rather know if you, the public, wish me to continue or not. The main characters are obviously going to be Lithiriel and Legolas.  
  
Oh, and with Legolas being Thranduil's only son, I'm pretty sure that that is right. Tolkien doesn't really tell you much about his family. Heck, I don't even know the name of Legolas' mother.  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think! Kudos! ^_^Sparky 


	2. Meeting the Characters

Okay guys! Obviously, if this chapter is posted, then ya'll liked the idea for my story! It isn't going to be as angsty as Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and Aragorn is playing the matchmaker, but it still should be entertaining! Here is my first chapter! (P.S. I don't own Lord of the Rings.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lithiriel sat calmly in the garden, a thick volume of elven poetry clasped tightly in her slender hands, though she could not concentrate on it. Her pretty blue eyes looked out over the luscious flowers and plants surrounding her, getting lost in the colors. It had been nearly two years since Sauron had been defeated, and everything was getting back into order again.  
  
The sun shone brightly upon the raven hair that flowed freely down her back, and birds chirped in the air. Everything seemed so happy. Except Lithiriel.  
  
She sighed softly, her hand playing idly with the edge of the book in her hands, her bare feet making small circles in the cool grass beneath them. Her mind, usually so calm, was in a swirl of emotions. Elves did not usually get depressed, but Lithiriel's heart was heavy.  
  
Another brother had been returned yesterday, his blood coating the wicked wound in his side. Lithiriel's hands shook as she remembered his ashen face and heavy breathing. Thank the Valar that he had survived. However, just the fact that he had been wounded was enough to send Lithiriel into a panic. Though she was not the oldest child, she was the oldest daughter, and therefore had had longer with many of her siblings. In fact, only two of her five siblings were older than she was. And one of them was Talbereth, the one who now lay wounded in the Healing area.  
  
Everyone knew why he was hurt, though none said aloud. He had been riding out with a small party to hunt a group of random orcs that had not yet been destroyed as their master had been. On his way, he and his men had met up with the nephew of the Mirkwood King, Malfanyon. The two had gotten into a tiff and fought.  
  
Lithiriel dropped the book she held and placed her fisted hands to her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut. When would this silly hostility between her family and Thranduil's end? While she had been taught from a young age to distrust them, she did not like seeing her brother's coming home wounded. She did not even know why she was to hate the line of Thranduil! Why did they fight?  
  
Standing up quickly, Lithiriel made her way to the Healing room her brother was in, the soft silk of her ivory day-gown floating around her legs like mist, the bodice clinging to her beautiful features. She made quick time to the room, and entered silently, her blue eyes intent on her brother's sleeping form.  
  
Quietly, she walked over to Talbereth and bent over him, placing a cool hand upon his forehead. Ever since she was a fledgling, Lithiriel had had a talent for healing. And besides that, her nature wouldn't permit her to see anything wounded and not try to help it, unless it was an orc.  
  
"Talbereth? Why would you do such a foolish thing? The Great War is over, we should not continue one with the King of the Woodland realms." She said tenderly, her worried blue eyes flitting over his battered body. When they returned to his face, it was to find the clouded gray eyes of her brother open and intent on her face.  
  
"Water..." he said in a raspy voice. Quickly, Lithiriel got a glass for him, pressing it gently to his cracked lips as she helped him to rise. After he had had enough, Lithiriel lovingly placed him pack down, her hand smoothing away the black hair that clung to his sweaty face. He smiled affectionately at her.  
  
"Little sister, why do you show such compassion for our enemies?" He asked, his voice still hoarse, though the pain in his side was receding.  
  
Lithiriel shook her head, "I show them no compassion. I show you compassion. You were hurt out there yesterday, Bereth. And many before have been hurt. Why do you do such a thing was those of our own kind? Why are they our enemies in the first place?"  
  
Talbereth tried to look severely at her, "They have been our enemies since before we were born."  
  
"But why are they now, Bereth? After all, the only reason we now have to hate them is that they have hurt many of our family, and vice versa. We do not have to continue this silly squabble started by our predecessors."  
  
Again, a brotherly smile came across his features, "You are just too kind, Lith. You don't want to see people hurt."  
  
She looked at him indignantly, "Is that too much to ask? Can we not put aside our anger and come together as friends? Why must we fight? Surely enough blood has been spilled on both sides to appease whatever injustice occurred?"  
  
"Are you saying that you like the King of Mirkwood and his family?" Talbereth asked, his eyebrows raising.  
  
Lithiriel shook her head demurely, "No, they are arrogant and overbearing. But that does not mean I wish that our families fight."  
  
A harsh laugh escaped Talbereth, "You who chaff when surrounded by all your arrogant, high-handed brothers! I am surprised that you have not fought with them yourself! Especially the Prince, whom I hear is excessively egotistical now that he has returned home a hero."  
  
Ducking her head so that Talbereth would not see her blush, Lithiriel giggled, "I know. I have met the Prince before. It is my opinion that the Valar graced his family with good looks, but not with personality."  
  
"That is pretty harsh coming from someone who wishes to make peace with the personality lacking Greenleaf line!" Talbereth teased.  
  
Calmly, with an air of mock-haughtiness around her, Lithiriel shook her head, "I would that you watch your tongue, brother! I merely wish no fighting between our families, not marriage!"  
  
Their laughter echoed through the halls, cheering all who heard it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, hero of battle, squirmed in his chair, trying hard not to be bored. His father was lecturing him again about marriage. Legolas had heard it many times. Thranduil would leave for the Undying Lands, and Legolas would need to find a Queen, and make sure that the house of Elros did not rise to power in Mirkwood, blah, blah, blah.  
  
"-and inasmuch you must find a wife! Legolas? Legolas, are you listening to me?" His father's angry voice finally penetrated Legolas' mind, snapping him back to attention.  
  
"What? Yes, Atar, of course I'm listening to you. You wish me to find a wife," Legolas replied, eyeing his father in some amusement. Had he been talking about something else, Legolas would be in deep trouble, but fortunately, Legolas knew what his father was lecturing him about. And what was even more funny was the fact that Thranduil knew his son wasn't paying attention because he had heard it all before.  
  
Thranduil nearly growled in annoyance, "Than why don't you?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, a fluid ripple of muscle, "Because I don't want to."  
  
He thought Thranduil would nearly explode in anger. His face began to take on a lovely shade of purple and his eyes were fairly bulging out of his head. Calmly, Legolas looked at his fingernails.  
  
"You know, Atar, it is not good for your health to get so upset."  
  
Roaring in irritation, Thranduil whirled on his heel and stalked out of Legolas' room, leaving his son to shake in mirth. It was always amusing to get his father in such a state. And, frankly, Legolas needed amusing things to remind him that there was still laughter in the world after such a trying time. All it needed was Braetac and Malfanyon to make a harried entrance, obviously having been waylaid by his father and lectured as well, to send Legolas into full out laughter.  
  
Braetac looked at his cousin in confusion, "I think he's lost it."  
  
Malfanyon nodded, "'Twould seem that way."  
  
When Legolas stopped laughing, he looked at them, "I'm sure the both of you just saw my father stalking through the halls like an angry bear."  
  
His brown haired cousin, Malfanyon, nodded, an impish smile coming across his own features, "Yes we did, Legolas m'boy. Really, you shouldn't send him into extremes like that. It's bad for his health."  
  
Braetac rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you two need to act your age. Especially you, Legolas. I was expecting a somber Prince to return from the War, ready to get married. I find that I am sorely mistaken."  
  
Glaring at him, Legolas replied, "I did return from the War somber, Braetac. And while I am willing to marry, I feel at this moment I can not." He then turned pensive, his beautiful eyes distracted.  
  
His cousin was surprised, "And why can you not marry at the moment, Legolas?"  
  
Malfanyon stepped in, "Perhaps you have found a maiden that you wish to wed, and yet she is beneath your station? Or perhaps a mortal woman?"  
  
Legolas made no reply, though his eyes did darken at the first suggestion. Sudden dawning came upon Braetac.  
  
"It isn't one of the Elros?" Braetac asked cautiously, his brilliant eyes wide with surprise. Legolas merely flicked a look at him, but one look was enough for both cousins.  
  
"Truly? Who is it, Legolas? Tell me!" Malfanyon said, avidly interested.  
  
"I'm afraid," Legolas said slowly, "that I can not tell you, or anyone. Leave it be that I have found someone I believe would be a good Queen and is very beautiful. Perhaps there are others such as her, I do not know."  
  
Both Braetac and Malfanyon looked at each other, a myriad of emotions running through them at their cousin's admittance. Finally, Malfanyon spoke up.  
  
"You know, Legolas, Estel is going to hold a get-together in a fortnight. I know for a fact that Enorath and his family will be there," he said slowly, eyeing his cousins reactions.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas jumped up, "Let us not brood on this matter any more! It would never work between the two of us anyway! So, I must find another wench that seems capable of dealing with a kingdom!"  
  
Braetac groaned, "Oh Elbereth. He's never going to get himself married let alone engaged if he continues with that talk."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Oh, the plot thickens! Who does he know! Although, it's kinda obvious, but still! Review and tell me if you wish Braetac and Malfanyon to have love interests, or anybody else, for I will gladly do so! The next chapter will be the preparation for the ball that Aragorn is holding! Until next time! Sparky 


End file.
